Ladybug
by Strode
Summary: Tom só via graça nas coisas que não podia ter. Tom Sr x Cecília


**Personagens não me pertencem e não ganho dinheiro com isso etc.**

* * *

><p>Little Hangleton não era aquela grande cidade cheia de coisas e cheia de gente, e muito menos tinha tudo aquilo que Tom gostava ou precisava, mas era pelas ruas pequenas e estreitas de lá que ele a via passar. Com seus anéis e casacos e echarpes e sapatos de seda e o que mais lhe parecesse elegante usar, ela caminhava com certa arrogância, empinando o nariz para as pessoas mais humildes e gastando dinheiro como se não houvesse amanhã.<p>

Tom a via quase todos os dias, mas não se aproximava ou falava com ela. Não porque fosse tímido (_com certeza_ não era) ou porque tivesse medo de ser rejeitado (_com certeza _não seria), mas porque achava que, a partir do momento que a conquistasse e tivesse o que queria, ela perderia seu encanto, assim como as coisas que ele queria muito comprar e perdiam a graça quando ele as conseguia.

Por isso, ele passou vários anos – e isso não é, de qualquer forma, um exagero- apenas a observando, admirando, anotando mentalmente seus gostos e preferências, suas manias, sem, no entanto, se aproximar. Era como admirar uma obra de arte todos os dias e não comprá-la.

Um dia ele notou que ela sorria um pouquinho toda vez que ele começava a observá-la. Ela tinha finalmente se dado conta do que ele fazia e parecia gostar da atenção. Com isso, ela começou a perder seu encanto para Tom. Tornou-se menos inalcançável, e ele passou a vê-la como uma pessoa de verdade, que ele poderia conhecer e conversar, e não apenas um sonho distante ou uma obra de arte que pudesse ser admirada mas nunca tocada.

No dia em que Tom descobriu seu nome, ela perdeu mais um pouco de seu encanto. Cecília – era assim que se chamava- perdia um pouco da graça toda vez que se tornava mais próxima e real para Tom. Ele só via graça nas coisas que não podia ter.

E ele sabia que poderia tê-la, se tentasse.

Para seu crédito, Cecília (não que ele a chamasse pelo nome mentalmente, era proximidade _demais_ para alguém inalcançável) nunca se aproximava dele também, ou falava com ele, ou dava qualquer sinal de que o notava além de seu sorrisinho.

Sendo rico e influente e não tendo nada de realmente empolgante para fazer em uma cidade tão pequena, Tom Riddle tinha hobbies e mais hobbies, e comprava muitas coisas também, mas sempre sobrava muito tempo ocioso. Ele preenchia essas lacunas observando Cecília.

Ele a estava observando, então, como fazia todos os dias, quando aconteceu o que ele temia. Ela caminhou em direção a ele, sorriu, ajeitou a echarpe e falou.

Ela _falou _com ele. Disse "oi, sou Cecília, muito prazer, você deve ser Tom Riddle" e ele não teve nada inteligente para dizer, ou soube exatamente o que fazer. Agora sabia seu nome _e _qual era o som de sua voz. E saber seu nome nem era exatamente um problema, mas _sua voz_? Conversar com ela, conhecê-la como a uma amiga ou até uma namorada? Não, isso não poderia acontecer, porque não só ele se cansaria dela e não teria mais algo que quisesse e não tivesse como também _obras de arte não falam_. Elas tinham nomes, mas elas não falavam.

O encanto quase se extinguira.

Se ele não tivesse se virado e ido embora, deixando-a parada de pé no meio da rua e completamente aturdida, ela certamente teria perdido toda a graça naquele momento e isso era algo que Tom não podia permitir.

Ele continuou observando-a enquanto ela passeava pela cidade, fazia compras, fazia o cabelo ou ia à casa de amigas, mas ele precisou desenvolver técnicas para que ela não o alcançasse e fosse falar com ele.

Ou seja, a situação começara a ficar ridícula.

Mas Tom não se importava. Desde que as coisas ficassem do jeito que ele queria, ele não se importava de agir de forma tola, ou de ser imaturo. Ele gostava de que seus planos dessem certo e era isso o que importava.

Só que Cecília também era esperta, e, ao que parecia, também gostava de que seus planos dessem certo. Ela fez o favor de ir a um lugar deserto da cidade, onde só havia um lago e uma bela paisagem e nada mais, e Tom a seguiu, sem parar para pensar que não teria onde se esconder. Ela o encurralou e o interrogou e a partir daquele momento, ele passou a conversar com ela todos os dias. Ela flertava com ele sem o menor pudor e eles começaram a namorar.

Como Tom previra, ela perdeu a graça. Como o casaco que ele viu em Londres e quis por meses e mal usou depois que finalmente o comprou. Como os sapatos que pedira de aniversário e pareceram feios e fora de moda quando ele os desembrulhou. Como seus brinquedos, quando ele era criança. Como tudo em sua vida.

Eles voltavam ao lago de vez em quando e conversavam. Tom tentava fazer com que ela discordasse dele, que o enfrentasse de algum modo, mas ela era sempre a favor de tudo o que ele dizia, dócil como um cão. Isso o irritava e ele passou a dar cada vez menos importância a ela.

Cecília percebia. Ela percebia que a cada dia que passava, ele ligava ainda menos para ela – porque ele nunca ligara muito desde que eles começaram a se falar- e ela começou a ficar realmente indignada com isso. Começou a ser hostil com ele.

Sentados à beira do lago em uma tarde quente de verão, uma joaninha pousou no ombro de Tom, sua cor vermelha tão viva fazendo um contraste bonito com a roupa de marca dele, e ele a pegou com delicadeza sobre o indicador.

"Não é linda, Cecília?" ele perguntou mostrando a joaninha. Cecília fez uma careta e assoprou a joaninha, que voou um pouco antes de pousar no chão.

"Bonita sou eu, meu amor" ela respondeu com aspereza "Não esse inseto cheio de patas".

"Você não vê beleza nessas coisas pequenas que a natureza tem?" ele replicou quase cínico pois, embora achasse joaninhas realmente bonitas, não era um grande apreciador da natureza e sabia que Cecília também não era.

Ela sorriu maldosa e pisou na joaninha.

"Beleza pra mim tem preço, de preferência um bem alto, e está exposta nas vitrines, não andando ao redor de lagos e pousando nos ombros das pessoas".

Ela levantou-se, ajeitou a roupa e virou-se para ir embora, olhando para ele apenas mais uma vez.

"Beleza, meu caro Tom Riddle, se compra".

E de repente ela tinha graça de novo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Algo que eu queria escrever há bastante tempo e não conseguia :~

Hope you like it =)


End file.
